funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bigd56
Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to leave a comment. Click here to visit my Userpage. ::Due to this page becoming excessively large, I have moved all obsolete discussions to this page. Click here to add a new comment! ---- Big, Question Mugged99: How do you get the mini bombo achievement?! 5 explosions something or other? help, thanks Mugged99 20:47, 24 October 2008 (UTC)Mugged99 AJAX Regarding the AJAX option on the Recent changes, I was wondering how did the wiki add that? I'm saying this because then I can add it to the RSCW since I would like to add it to there. Thank you, Spencemac724Talk 21:22, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Quick Questions... As i have seen on your talk page, you have done quite alot of achievements. I have two questions regarding them..... *What is the hardest achievement you have achieved? *Out of 10, what do you give the Halloween events that are going on at FunOrb? 702² :The hardest one is the Bouncedown one. Second hardest is Torquing! Third hardest is Transmogrify. The rest are pretty easy. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 19:00, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :: i think the 2nd hardest is wizard run =P Markandjango 19:05, 26 October 2008 (UTC) ::: Possibly. That one was somewhat difficult. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 19:06, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Bigd56, I hope you don't mind me putting in another question. I'm sort of new and i can't figure out how to make a new subject, which is why I'm posting here and not in a separate spot. Thrack Gorsh:Achievement Hunter 05:00, 1 February 2009 (UTC) main page discussion There is a new post that I made on the main page discussion page that it would be nice if you would help answer/solve. Helloween Archievments Gratz on getting all holiday archievments I still need Bouncedown and Torquing, but i have little hope in getting those in time I get dizzy at bouncedown at around 2500 points and in torquing its just to uncontrollable for me :May i ask if you got MSN, ICQ or the like so we could chat :) :Erzmeister 13:17, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :: Quartic please stop editing it, i am the unregistered user Erzmeister 16:22, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Wow..... Dude im not new to this wiki.... ive been here more than you anyways.. wow.. this wiki has changed sense Apr.. O M G Stealth 13:16, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Infobox achievement use This is just a minor point really, but if you were to add the full template with all parameters blank, rather than omitting some parameters when creating achievement articles, it would be easier to edit in the correct values later. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 20:06, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :Ok... I'll do that in the future. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 20:23, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 20:25, 5 November 2008 (UTC) big...question Is there like a help forum to discuss achievements somewhere? I always try to look at the funorb forums, but im not a member so i cant ask a question directly. Now there isnt a really big community for funorb, at least not right now, so there isn't much going on. So where can i ask questions about achs? Examples are, how is HP boost calculated after each level in terraphoenix - is it possible to get a soldier to 90 hp within the first 3 levels. Or, whats the best way to get Maxi Bombo ach in deko bloko for a f2per, etc, etc Regards, 05:54, 9 November 2008 (UTC)Mugged99 Arcanists Hey, i've noticed alot of people have been deleting information arcanists and replacigin it with there own spam. Is there anything we can do about this besides "Undo", cause it gets annoying getting an email saying theres been a change when its just been some kids f***ing around. :If I notice a specific person doing it, I will block them. Also, please sign your posts on talk pages. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 04:34, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Protection The pages don't need protecting, they can only be edited at Wikia Help by sysops and staff. --Charitwo (talk) 19:18, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :If someone were to create a page here, wouldn't that cause the page they created to be shown instead of the shared help? --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 19:19, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ::No, it would not. Shared Help is dominant, if someone made or edited the page it would add the text to the bottom (below the yellow box). It is setup this way so individual wikis can put wiki-specific help if needed. The pages do not need to be protected at all. Everything is safe on Shared Help where editing is restricted. --Charitwo (talk) 19:32, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :::True, but if there is a need to add to any of the articles then that can be raised at the talk page, and then the situation can be reviewed. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 19:34, 23 November 2008 (UTC) virtuoso lexiconimos? Is this a hidden achievement? No one has it yet, so where is the proof that it exists? 19:45, 25 November 2008 (UTC)Mugged99 :I will assume that nobody has answered your question. It is quite easy to prove that it is there, actually. First, go to Lexicominos and get the Stunning Recovery achievement. Then go to your "community home" page. Look at your "last achieved" section. It should say that you got virtuoso lexiconimos. Funorb Wiki Brazil Talk:FunOrb_Wiki#Funorb_Wiki_Brazil Since I'm going to start a Brazillian Wiki, and you made the other 2, can you give me some advice on where to start? Powdinet 21:38, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Hiya, Im brazilian, and i tgether with powdite im working for best Funorb Brazil wiki, can you put me admin in there? i did , and im doing many for the wiki.Thanks--Raw lobbs 23:53, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Sire of the Realm Achievement Sorry, you've misunderstood, it's Zombie Dawn 1, not Zombie Dawn Multiplayer. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/images/d/d3/Ancient_staff.png [[User:I R Zaros|'I R Zaros']] 19:06, 28 November 2008 (UTC) One wonder Break, unguided small picture. In case you missed it from the chat, you can get one at my achievement space in funorb achievement section.Powdinet 23:09, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Sitenotice Hey Bigd56, the sitenotice appears to be a bit outdated given the interlanguage links are functioning, you may want to consider removing the message. :) -- 22:26, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Legit wikipediers deleting legit posts? Why is it whenever I try to update funorb wikia, half my submissions get deleted? take the most recent for example, i posted something in the trivia section of arcanists, only to have it deleted. big - can you take a look at it please? at my submission. I for one thought it be ok in the trivia section... thanks otherwise, im going to get really fished off, there wont be a point trying to help any further as it seems a waste of time. Mugged99 17:12, 12 December 2008 (UTC)Mugged99 vertigo 2 level images say, big, how did you get standard lvls 1 through 4... the images for them are perfect, how did you get rid of the background? Mugged99 23:54, 12 December 2008 (UTC)Mugged99 + As you may have noticed, I've been working on an achievements template in my sandbox. However, I can't get it to work. I've tried the ImageMap extension, which you I believe had installed, and the Click template, which I copied from Wikipedia. However, I can't get either of them to work, even though I've tried countless different things with the "Preview" button. Would you know of a way to get it to work better? It's driving me nuts..... TimerootTalk • • 00:14, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :I'm trying to achieve this: A template with 5 parameters, one for is the achievement achieved or not, is the achievement members only, is the player a member, what's the name of the achievement, and what game is it from. Then, based on a few #ifeq statements, determines whether to show a lock, question mark, or the achievement. When the image is clicked, it will take you to the achievement page for that achievement. I've it mostly working, but for some reason the ImageMap tags don't seem to like when I put a template or any logical statements in place of the image in the first line... and they also don't like being inside of an #ifeq statement. So, then I tried s template called "Click" - copied it from wikipedia. But, I can't get it work, either. So, I'm kind of unsure what to do now.... TimerootTalk • • 01:10, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :Hmm... you may have to do it manually then... :O --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23:50, 18 December 2008 (UTC) ::I investigated further, on the MediaWiki. It turns out that this version of the MediaWiki software (on wikia, I mean) is only the 1.13.3 version. From the version of 1.14 and on, there is a much easier way to link images; you just type , for example, or something like , which is exactly what I need for my achievements page template. The one piece of functionality that has over this is that it can specify areas;"link" cannot. But, the downside of is that it cannot have any Templates, variable, or Magic Words inside of it (this has been confirmed on BugZilla), and they have yet to find a fix for it. Anyway, since your the main admin and bureaucrat on this wiki, I was wondering if you knew a way to update our wiki software, or ask someone of the wikia staff to do it? Not being able to link images with a template, variable, or Magic Word is a big loss of functionality. TimerootTalk • • 23:47, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :::Never mind. I found a CSS hack on wikipedia that works great. And the achievement page template is coming along well! TimerootTalk • • 00:11, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Hide/show functions Hey big, is it possible to create hide/show functions just like the content table but for random text or tables or pictures, etc? like this sorta: Achievement list show --- Achievement list hide ach #1 ach #2 ach #3 ach #? like that? thanks Mugged99 06:44, 17 December 2008 (UTC) can someone answer the above question PL0XXXXXXX!!!!!!!!!!!!! 05:33, 19 December 2008 (UTC)Mugged99 SUBST:nosubst..... I found two more places where you still have the ugly signatures. They're on Talk:Dr. Phlogiston Saves the Earth. I think you said somewhere that anybody found any of those sigs, they should let you know... TimerootTalk • • 04:17, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for informing me -- sorry for the late reply, I've been excessively busy lately, and I haven't had much time for checking up on FunOrb Wiki... I'm gonna try to find and fix the signatures right now... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 03:29, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Translation for Bouncedown's achievement - Splatty Hey Big, could you tell me the Portuguese Translation for the Splatty achievement? Thanks in advance. Powdinet 19:17, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :It's called "Baita mancha" --BeyPokéDig 12:45, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :: Thanks :)Powdinet 19:06, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Just a 'hi' note I'm just here to say hi, because I thought you'd left. And go try out Armies of Gielinor, it's great. =) 19118219 Talk 09:05, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Old Jagex Games I have improved your New Jagex Games sections by fixing that yes you can find Meltdown and I provided some external links to the games. I am at wonder that I was able to edit it even though I do not have an account here. Don't you sometimes worry that some jerk might come and delete as much work here as they can? What prevents that seeing how changes are saved on the site automaticly? Please reaspond to my aim account. Peelster1@aim.com Seeing how I don't have an account here I'm sure that the ( 03:54, 30 January 2009 (UTC)) thing will not work so I will type it. Peelster1 (non-user) 10:54PM EST 1/29/2008 :Hi Peelster, I'll answer some of your questions here, in case you check back. Firstly, old versions of articles are saved, so we can easily reverse any changes. Secondly, some of the editors have the ability to block editors for a period of time. So basically, there's nothing an editor can do that we can't fix. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 04:27, 30 January 2009 (UTC) ::And Peelster1, your (~~~~) thing works even if you don't have an account. On this wiki, users have all the same abilities that IPs do (except for custom sig, skin, css, and js.) However, you're encouraged to make an account anyway. 04:55, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :::I have to agree with Quartic on that one, reverting edits is incredibly easy, as anything major is noticeable in the Recent Changes list. Also, with rollback functionality, it's easy to undo all of a single editor's edits to an article at once, reverting back to the person before them. In the case of severe vandalism, we can ban them to prevent them from editing for a period of time so they can't simply repeat the vandalism. Vandalism is usually dealt with almost as soon as it occurs, and it more annoying than actually harmful to the wiki since all previous revisions are saved. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 02:48, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Hi Big, Peelster here again. Timeroot has informed me to responce to this topic. Thank's Timeroot. Anyway I'm glad that the wiki has a protection system against vandalism. Also I noticed that the (~~~~) thing worked as soon as I did it. I made an account here also. But I am having a hard time with making a page with all of my achivements on it. Eh it's not many anyway. Maybe I will take a screenshot and post is on my website. (Peelster1 16:05, 3 March 2009 (UTC)) Things I'd like you to do If you go through recent changes, you'll see I made rather many requests for certain admin-actions to be done. In case nobody sees them, I just wanted to let you know here. The main things are found at: *MediaWiki Talk:Wlheader-showupdated - add the same box about AJAX as on RC. *MediaWiki Talk:Monaco.css/MediaWiki Talk:Common.css - some changes to poll & forum formatting. *MediaWiki Talk:Monaco.css - coloring Template:copyright and Template:Gamingfooter, to look good in non-Monaco-custom skins. *MediaWiki Talk:Recentchangestext- coloring the AJAX box correctly in non-Monaco-custom skins. *MediaWiki:Sitestatstext/MediaWiki:Copyrightwarning - coloring correctly in non-Monaco-custom skins. I'd appreciate it if you fixed these. Thanks. Thanks I've been arguing with that timeroot guy over the ataxtix page(take a look at it) and he has semi-blocked it and i saw you sticking up for anonymous users... Thanks! User:84.64.199.17 Admin Hey, i would like to become an Admin on the german Site. Bow Artist3 15:13, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Hello! Hi! You probably got this message from other wiki, but we really want you to read this. We're trying to make some ads for the wiki, and OrbFu made a pretty great one. In order to get it perfect, though, we need they layered version of the wiki logo. Would you by any chance still have it somewhere on your computer? If so, please upload so we can work with it. Thanks! TimerootT • C • 03:01, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Oooh... that's tricky... had you asked in 2008, I would've definitely had it. If I find that, I'll upload it for you. Sorry if I can't find it... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 03:23, April 21, 2010 (UTC) File:Redirect_arrow.svg You should really add transparency to the white part, looks horrible. 08:11, April 9, 2010 (UTC) That does look awful, last time I checked, that file was transparent. Maybe there's something wrong with mediawiki... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 03:16, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah... SVG transparency is broken... someone should look into this. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 19:12, April 21, 2010 (UTC)